<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gentle sin by cave_canem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073078">gentle sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_canem/pseuds/cave_canem'>cave_canem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the gentle sin verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_canem/pseuds/cave_canem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monty and Percy meet up again on Earth after being kept apart for many, many years--about four millennia, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the gentle sin verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gentle sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not new--I wrote this just a little over a year ago on tumblr and realized I could also post it here lol. I'm definitely going to write more of this verse, plot or no plot, as the inspiration strikes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 2-- AD </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, maybe Monty isn’t the best at obeying orders. It doesn’t matter. </p>
<p>This isn’t about him anyway. </p>
<p>As soon as the communication with Hell cuts off, Monty takes off. Usually he likes to do things the <em>human</em> way; take his time through dressing and walking distances, the quaint reminiscence of the limits of mankind. This time, though, he blows off the candles with a wave of his hand and dresses with little more care. A snap of his fingers and the familiar decor of his house dissolves around him.</p>
<p>He didn’t have so much a place than a person in mind. It can be tricky, travelling that way without a set destination, but Monty doesn’t care—not today. He emerges on the other side of town, under a quiet pergola covered with newly-bearing vines. They’re in the middle of a private garden made public during the day, still empty because of the early hours. Everything is brushed blue and grey in the low morning light.</p>
<p>In the middle of the quiet vegetation, Percy stands out like a charcoal sketch on yellowed papyrus. </p>
<p>“Hello, darling,” Monty greets him.</p>
<p>Percy looks back over his shoulder. He doesn’t look surprised to see Monty there. He’s still wearing his quintessential angelic outfit, all loose cloth and artful folds. His wings are half-folded in his back, framing his silhouette.</p>
<p>“Monty,” he says. </p>
<p>Monty frowns. Percy doesn’t seem as excited for his Earth assignment than Monty would have thought the opportunity of spending the next few hundred years—millennia if they manage it right—would make him. </p>
<p>“You’re here,” he says dumbly instead. </p>
<p>Percy visibly hesitates for a second, then represses it. A smile finally appears on his face. It’s sinful to deprive the world of this view, really. Even if the world in question only consists of Monty for now—especially then. Causing sin is written black on white in Monty’s job description, but adherence to the rules has never been his forte. He’s always believed Good and Evil were guidelines more than distinct forces governing the world. </p>
<p>“I’m here,” Percy answers. Hearing his voice causes a thrill inside Monty. “It’s been so long.”</p>
<p>“Four thousand, two hundred years and fifty-seven days,” Monty says. “Give or take a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>Being of angelic nature—because the difference between demons and angels do not reside in their original nature, another hypocrisy—and immortal gives Monty a better memory than most, but seeing Percy’s smile is somehow even better than Monty remembers. He longs to touch Percy, feel the duvet of his wings and the warmth of his skin against his. </p>
<p>Impatience has always been one of Monty’s vices, but he only asks: </p>
<p>“What are you doing here? Are you here for good?”</p>
<p>“You know I always am.”</p>
<p>“Four thousand years have done nothing to your sense of humour, I see.”</p>
<p>It’s supposed to make Percy laugh, or at least huff around a smile, but instead the mood sours. It’s been too long.</p>
<p>“I’ve been sent here by above,” Percy says, with the same kind of tone Monty uses to say, <em> down below</em>. “Check how things are for a while.”</p>
<p>“For a while,” Monty echoes. “How long of a while are we talking about?”</p>
<p>Percy spreads his hands, shrugging. He’s still as loose-limbed and overgrown as he was four thousand years ago, before Monty was as good as dragged down against his will.</p>
<p>“As long as the forces of evil are roaming this Earth,” he says. It sounds just like the kind of things that Percy’s angelic superiors would say. Monty’s human-form heart jumps in his chest. </p>
<p>“Let’s go, then.”</p>
<p>He offers his arm to Percy, who folds his wings flat against his back before taking it. “After you, darling.”</p>
<p>“There’s room for the two of us on the path,” Monty says to hide the effect touching Percy has on him.</p>
<p>In his human form, his wings are hidden, but he can almost feel them stretching to brush against the soft feathers of Percy’s. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” he says, letting familiarity wash over him like the tide. “I have so many things to tell you. Humans—you’ll love them.”</p>
<p>“Me too. Heaven is boring without you.”</p>
<p>“Heaven is boring with or without me. All this music and singing—very bad for the nerves.”</p>
<p>Percy falls silent. “We never got to say goodbye,” he says. </p>
<p>“Many questions?” Monty tries to keep his tone light, but Percy probably sees right through it. </p>
<p>“Why did you—” Percy starts, and Monty’s mouth twists involuntarily. </p>
<p>Heaven’s propensity for believing in free will when they want—as if God’s almighty plan hadn’t been declared ineffable right from the start, as if atrocities hadn’t been done and said in the name of nature—would almost make Monty believe he would have chosen to fall from grace of his own accord. But Monty knows better. Hell is terrible, and his father even worse, but at least they didn’t pretend not to see a leash when they shackled him down with a heavy chain. </p>
<p>“Why did I choose the side of evil?” Monty completes. “Why did I let myself fall?”</p>
<p>His tone is too light. Bitterness seeps right through it. </p>
<p>But Percy stops in the middle of the path. He puts his hand on Monty’s arm, and that’s when Monty realizes he’s dropped Percy’s hold. </p>
<p>“I never believed it,” Percy says, amazing creature that he is. Monty stares up at him, wordless. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“My father.”</p>
<p>Percy’s face falls, his eyes closing. He seems unaware of the way his hand is squeezing Monty’s arm, until he opens his eyes. There’s more thunder in them than Monty’s seen on anyone’s in a long time, especially for his sake. </p>
<p>In spite of his better judgement, he lets himself be groomed into hope. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Percy asks.</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t have heard me.” He doesn’t say, <em> because of the pain</em>. He didn’t go willingly, but he did go in the end. In the eyes of God as in his father’s, the answer to that behaviour was punishment. But there’s no reason to let Percy in on this kind of knowledge. </p>
<p>Not after they’ve been separated for four thousand, two hundred years and fifty-seven long days. </p>
<p>“Percy,” he pleads. “Let’s not talk about it anymore. I’m here, you’re here, does the past really matter?”</p>
<p>“A little,” Percy says. He smiles ruefully. “Just a tiny bit.”</p>
<p>“Eternal damnation, blah blah blah. Let’s go. I’m hungry, and I know the best caupona in town. They have those honey cakes—they’d tempt even you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt it.” Percy sheds his serious expression. Monty drinks his tentative joy like wine. “I’m very easy to tempt.”</p>
<p>“You do love making my job easier.” They start down the path again, bathed in the morning light and the perfume of blooming flowers. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way,” Percy says, and so Monty does. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me and the fic on tumblr @<a href="https://jsteneil.tumblr.com/">jsteneil</a>! You can also <a href="https://jsteneil.tumblr.com/post/617380239036776448/so-how-would-the-tggtvav-fandom-feel-about-a">weight in on whether you want a tggtvav fandom event or not</a>. Anyway, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>